Finally in Your Arms
by Typhoid-love
Summary: Shayid, Flash-sideways finale. From the second he touched her it was like both their worlds were rearranged into something better.


From the second he touched her it was like both their worlds were rearranged into something better. It didn't feel like anything was missing anymore. Everything seemed right now— because they had each other.

And Sayid couldn't even put his happiness in words. To see Shannon again, living and breathing and smiling at him… no words could ever explain how he felt in this moment. Relief, joy, surprise—those words didn't even come close. He was afraid this might be a dream but then she had that twinkle in her eyes that he loved so much and she brought her warm lips to his and he knew this was no dream. Shannon was really here in his arms and the hole in his heart—that not even Nadia could fully heal—was finally fixed.

Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted but they didn't want it to ever end. They've been apart for too long.

"I've missed you so much." He said against her lips. And that was a huge understatement. He had been dying without her. He had been suffocating for so long without her.

The smile that graced her face was so beautiful that Sayid almost thought his heart stopped.

"I forgot to tell you something," she said glancing down at her shoes. "on the island."

"What's that?" He inquired cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand.

And then she looked back up at him with shining hazel eyes. "That I love you too." She told him with a tearful smile.

He felt his own eyes swell with tears as he brought her into his arms and held onto her tightly. He kissed her golden hair softly. He had told her he loved her only moments before she died in his arms. It broke his heart thinking of that, but he reminded himself that she was here with him now. Everything was alright and it was going to stay that way this time.

"Hey, guys." Boone said walking over. "Sorry to interrupt but we've got to go." He said glancing back at Hurley in the Hummer.

Shannon and Sayid pulled away from each other. Boone gave them a little smile. Shannon smiled brightly at her step-brother and embraced him.

"Thank you so much, Boone." She whisperer as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Shan." He said pulling away from her and then looking over to Sayid. "I still don't give you my blessing." He told the Middle Eastern man jokingly.

Sayid chuckled softly. "And I am still not asking for it." He said taking Shannon's hand into his and she smiled at him lovingly.

Despite himself, Boone's smile grew. Even to him everything felt as it should be. "Come on you two. Let's get this show on the road." He said starting to head back to the Hummer where Hurley was waiting.

Hurley actually got out of the truck to greet them. "Hi, Shannon." He said with a big grin.

Shannon grinned right back at him. "Hey, Hurley." She greeted and they hugged. "So, where are we going now?" She asked after they pulled away from each other.

"We go to the church." Hurley stated.

"What for?" Sayid asked putting his arm around Shannon's shoulders.

"For the next step." The bigger man replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The reunion in the church was the happiest any of them have ever felt. All the mistakes they have made in the past no longer mattered because they were all together now. All of them needed each other because the times they've spent with each other were the most important in their lives.

Christian Shephard stood at the alter of the church before walking gracefully down the steps. They all watched him head out of the church and a bright light consume him. All except two; Sayid and Shannon. They looked into each other's eyes because to them nothing else in the world mattered.

They finally just had each other. It was the ending they've been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: **I was so extremely with how Lost ended. I couldn't ask for anything better. I know peeps were all pissed cause they didn't get any answers but I'm personally glad they didn't answer all the questions. It wouldn't be Lost if there were no mysteries. Anyway, I hope you all liked my little one shot.

AND I 'squeed' so bad when Shannon and Sayid reunited. It was the best scene for me. Oh, and I love how people are _still_ making up excuses about those two not loving each other. The finale proves that they loved each other deeply. Sayid may have loved Nadia but it was nothing close to what he felt for Shannon. They're soulmates. They ended up together FOREVER_. Deal with it_! I'm just so happy that the first Lost pairing I ever shipped were together in the end. SHAYID LIVES ON!

I have a request for all you Shayiders out there: write some fics with these two. Even if it's a one-shot. There really isn't enough of them out there. Keep the Shayid flame bright!


End file.
